


Fain and Lawrence

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: 8-year old Sammy Lawrence doesn’t have the perfect family life style. His mom is a stay at home mom and his dad abuses and teaches his son ways of life that’s considered wrong and disgusting in his mom’s book. One day when Sammy’s father was gone Sammy and his mother leave to meet with some family. From there Sammy meets his cousin that saw him the true meaning of his life.





	Fain and Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey got another Bendy SOL AU story! With Dark Revival coming soon I figured now would be a time to work on some SOL AU lore. I got Joey and Henry’s story, but what about characters like Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell, Allison Pendle, etc. I have so many ideas for SOL AU that I need to share and to start I would like to write about the musician Sammy Lawrence and Jack Fain! Once I get done with their story I’ll move on to other characters. Not saying who since I don’t even know, but you’ll see!
> 
> Enjoy!

Before being the strict famous song writer for Joey Drew Studios Sammy Lawrence was a quiet and sweet kid. He wasn’t the kind of kid who would play with other kids; he would be the kid who would be cooped up in his room reading books as music played through the room.

Though music was only when he was never home. That’s because the man of the house, Sammy Lawrence’s father James Lawrence was a strict man. He didn’t agree with many of the relations of people in their little quiet town. James was a serious businessman who worked for a new company that just opened up. He never had time for his son or his wife and when he would have the time it was to teach his son horrible things.

This caused his mother, Rose Lawrence a stay at home mom didn’t like the treatment her son was getting from her husband. There were days Sammy would hide in his room as his he heard his mom and dad yell at one another downstairs. Tonight was one of those nights!

“James, he’s 8-years old! He doesn’t need to be learning that crap!” Rose yelled. Sammy turned to his door listening to his mother and father arguments again. 

“Rose he is old enough to know this stuff!” James yelled back. Sammy blinked as he stared at the door some more. He didn’t want to come out of his room and yell them to stop. He never did! He thought the worse could happen if he were to barge in to his parent’s arguments. 

The screaming continued for about 10 more minutes before Sammy heard a loud door slam shut making him flinch. Sammy’s body froze as he heard footsteps come upstairs to his room. The door slowly opened and to Sammy’s relief it was his mother; tired and was ready to cry. 

Sammy never saw his mother cry before. Usually after an argument she would get frustrated and head to the bedroom to sleep it off. This argument was different, that’s what Sammy sensed. “Ma, are you okay?” Sammy asked. Rose didn’t respond just held her knees close to her chest. Sammy frowned at sat next to his mother and gave her a hug.

A few days later, Sammy’s father left on a trip leaving Sammy and his mother alone. It’s when Sammy woke up he saw two suitcases in the middle of the hallway as Rose put stuff in them. This confused the young boy as he walked into his parents’ room. Sammy peaked and saw his mom opening drawers and grabbing a few clothes she stopped giving a smile to her son.

“Morning Sammy. How did you sleep?” Rose asked.

Sammy nodded telling her he slept well. Rose sighed and put the clothes in the suitcase. “Ma, where are we going?” Sammy asked. 

“On a trip. We’re going to visit your aunt.” Rose replied as she put the last of her things in a suitcase.

Sammy was confused. He didn’t know he had an aunt or any other relatives. He did have grandparents, but he remembers his father telling him they died when Sammy was a baby. “My aunt?” He asked. 

Rose nodded. “Yes. Now go get changed and pick out some clothes that would be good for two weeks.” She insisted. Sammy stepped out of the way and nodded. He did what his mother told him and got changed in a red sweater vest and brown pants. Sammy grabbed some clothes that he thought was best for two weeks and put them in the empty suitcase. 

Rose zipped up the final bad and looked up at her son with a smile. “Okay we’re ready to go.” She said. Sammy nodded and grabbed his bag as they went to the bus satiation and waited for their bus. Rose kept a glance on her son just not looking at his mom. 

Rose smiled and decided to bring something up to her son. “You know.” She started getting Sammy’s attention. “Your aunt has a son around your age. Your cousin I should be saying.” She explained. 

Sammy was surprised! He never knew he had a cousin and it was a boy around his age. “What’s his name?” Sammy asked. 

“Jack.” She replied. Sammy nodded. By now the bus was ready to board people in and it was time for Sammy and his mom to get on the bus to see Jack and his aunt. 

The bus ride was long and quiet. It was going to be a 2-hour drive till they get to the house. Rose tried to think of conversations to talk about with her son to not get bored, but Sammy wouldn’t respond or if he did it would be a small answer. 

“So looking forward meeting Jack?” Rose asked. 

Sammy shrugged. “Don’t know. I never met him.” He replied. Rose gave a fake smile she wished her son was social and kind. Even as a kid Sammy was kind of a stick in the mud kind of kid. If he were outside, he would just doodle on the ground with a stick not glancing at any kids passing by or even asking to play with them.

“I know you two are going to be friends.” Rose said.

Sammy narrowed his eyes at his mother. “How would you know?” He asked.

Rose giggled. She was finally get somewhere with her son. “Well your Aunt Lucy tells me so much about him.” She explained. “You two have the same interests and are the same age.” She explained. 

“That’s specific.” Sammy replied.

“Well I want you two to meet before I explain more.” Rose responded. The two shared a laugh and were both happy to see the other cheered up after the low couple of days. Their conversations as well as a quick lunch made this bus trip quick and they made it to the town where Sammy’s Aunt Lucy and Jack were. 

Once the two got off the bus Sammy saw a woman around his mom’s age standing there waving at them. She had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes like him and Rose. Sammy had to guess this was his aunt. 

Rose took Sammy’s hand as they walked over to the woman. “Hi sis.” Rose said giving Lucy a hug. 

Lucy giggled and hugged her sister back. “Rose. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” She replied. 

Rose chuckled. “It has.” Rose stepped aside to introduce Sammy to his aunt. “Sammy. This is your aunt Lucy.” She introduced. 

Lucy looked at her nephew and smiled before ruffling his hair. Sammy hated his hair being ruffled, but this was family he couldn’t snap or say anything horrible to them. He just had to get used to it. “He so cute! He looks just like the picture you sent me.” She commented. 

Rose laughed before giving her sister a playful push. “That’s when Sammy was 4, Lou!” She laughed. Sammy blushed in embarrassment looking away from his ma and aunt. Sammy and his mom followed their aunt in a carriage as they ride off to the house. 

Once they got to the house a tall man greeted them with brown hair wearing a bowler hat caring some vegetables to the house. “Dave!” Lucy yelled. Sammy turned to the man, Dave who he assumed to be his uncle. Dave smiled seeing his wife and helped her out of the carriage. 

“Lucy!” Dave called out hugging his wife and giving her a kiss. Rose came out of the carriage next and Dave smiled seeing his sister-in-law again. “Rose! Long time no see.” 

Rose giggled. “Hi David. It has.” She said with a smile. Sammy came out of the carriage next holding the suitcase close to him. 

“So this is little Sammy Lawrence.” David chuckled. Rose giggled. “Yep.” She replied. David kneeled down and got a good look at his nephew. He gave a roaring laugh before hugging Sammy tight and ruffled his hair. 

Sammy thought this was going to be a long trip if this is what his aunt and uncle would do to him on a daily basis. “Well Sammy. I’m your Uncle Dave. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He held his hand out.

Sammy looked at it and took it. “Nice to meet you too.” He mumbled shaking his uncle’s hand. 

“Well you two come on in, and Sammy.” Sammy looked up as his uncle said his name. “Jack’s been waiting too meet you.” Sammy sighed and walked inside. His aunt and uncle’s house was a bit different then his home.

For starters it was two story like his own, but very clean and organized. There was furniture that looked brand new then old furniture that looked like it belonged to the 1800’s. Sammy also smelled food that was cooking in the oven; it smelled very sweet and chocolate. 

Sammy heard footsteps running downstairs and saw a young boy, which he knew had to be Jack. Jack, like his mother mentioned looked to be around his age with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a fancy blue dress shirt, pants and shoes like he was going to some fancy tea party. Sammy and Jack stared at each other and blinked at one another.

“Mom. Dad.” Jack spoke. “Is that?”

Lucy nodded. “Yep. Jack. Meet Sammy Lawrence your cousin.” Lucy introduced. 

Sammy swallowed and held his hand out. “N-nice to meet you Jack.” Sammy said. Jack smiled and took Sammy’s hand shaking it very fast.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you Sammy! Mom and dad told me you were coming and got myself dressed up for the occasion!” Jack said really fast. Sammy tried to wrap his head around what Jack said since he spoke fast for his age. Jack quickly took Sammy’s hand and dragged him up to his room. The adults laughed seeing how excited Jack was. 

“He looks excited!” Rose pointed out. 

Lucy giggled. “He is! Since you mentioned you wanted the two boys to meet and were visiting today he got so excited he has everything set up for today.” She explained.

“It’s been a while since Jack had a friend.” Dave pointed out.

“Same with Sammy.” Rose added. 

Jack opened the door to his room letting Sammy to go in first. “Welcome to my room Sammy!” Jack yelled. “You and I will be sharing a room here!” Sammy looked around the room and saw a spare bed next to Jack’s bed. He also saw Jack’s room looked like a toyshop with toys and stuffed animals all around the room. The only thing that stood out was a record player in the corner near the window. 

Sammy was a bit jealous like most kids he liked toys and wished he had some stuffed animals, most notably a stuffed lamb he sees everyday at the toy store back home. However, his father didn’t want him to have any toys! He thought that toys are for girls and that “no son of his should have any toys!” Sammy was surprised his cousin had a bunch of toys.

“So what do you want to do today Sammy?” Jack asked. Sammy looked around the room, but nothing caught his eye. Since he never had toys before he didn’t know how each toy should be played. All Sammy did was shrug and sat down on his spare bed.

Jack frowned and walked over to Sammy sitting down next to him. Jack’s eyes looked around the room as he waited for Sammy to respond. However, his cousin was still silent. “So what do you like to do?” Jack asked again.

Sammy turned to his cousin and thought. “Uh not much.” He replied. 

Jack thought for a second and left the room. Sammy was confused and waited for Jack. He hoped he didn’t bore his cousin to death. Jack came back with some records, which surprised Sammy. Jack took a record from its case and put it on his record player as it played some Billy Murray. 

Sammy looked up and saw Jack’s record player working. He just thought it was for decoration. “You like music?” Sammy asked.

Jack nodded. “I love music!” He beamed. 

“Me too.” 

“Really?” 

Sammy nodded. Jack smiled widely and went to the door to make sure their mom’s were around. When the cost was clear he motioned Sammy to follow him. Sammy followed his cousin as they went to a guest room. Jack went into one of the drawers and unlocked with a key he held on. They key clicked and the drawer opened, inside was a notebook. 

“This is my song book. I’ve been writing poetry and song lyrics in this book for almost a year!” Jack explained. 

Sammy gasped and smiled. “You write music too?” He asked. Jack nodded. Sammy dashed back to Jack’s room and went through his suitcase and found his notebook. “I write music, but more the melody and rhythm.” Sammy explained. 

Jack smiled and got a great idea. “We should write music together! I’ll make the lyrics and you make the melodies!” Jack explained.

Sammy smiled. No one has ever asked him to make music with him before. “Sure!” He agreed on. Jack smiled and two head back to the formers room to get ready to start their music career. 

From downstairs the parents heard their sons conversation smiling and laughing to one another. “I guess those two are getting along.” Rose pointed out as she and her sister clinked their mugs filled with coffee together. 

“Yep.” Lucy laughed. 

To Sammy and Jack this was a start of a wonderful friendship and soon to be work partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes before everyone is surprised, Sammy and Jack are cousins. I know its not confirmed but I’ve seen AU’s and content of these two being close I had to make them relate somehow! Its my AU let me have fun!!


End file.
